


Naruto Next Generation: Oto no Kids

by AliceSweeney



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC, long series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSweeney/pseuds/AliceSweeney
Summary: The Oto no kids were created to bring about chaos and destruction. The children never asked to be created, but are now fighting for their own place in the world. They try to keep together and choose their own path, but will fate going to define them?





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU that takes place in a world without the fourth shinobi war. After being disappointed with the canon, I was convinced by friends to put this tale up. Please don't be too harsh on it as the original concept was invented when I was 12. I've revamped it and hopefully, it came out well.

“Here are the samples I’ve managed to collect,” 

Suigetsu’s pale hands held out a small pouch as he grumbled, “It was a lot harder than you implied, medicine freak.”

Kabuto rolled his onyx eyes as he hissed, “About time! Lord Orochimaru has been breathing down my neck about this taking too long.”

Suigetsu shrugged as he asked, “So what exactly did you need me to stalk people for? I felt like such a creep.”

Kabuto’s eyes narrowed behind his round glasses as he pulled his medical gloves over his fingers, “Lord Orochimaru discovered a jutsu that may allow us to create artificial life, so we must build him a new suitable vessel.”

Suigetsu nodded as he poured himself a glass of water from the nearby medical sink, “So how does this work?”

Kabuto sighed as he looked down at the list in his hand before grumbling, “Hand me the female sample I asked you to collect.”

Suigetsu nodded as he took a small vile of blood from the bag and handed it to Kabuto, “The girl trains quite a lot, you were lucky her training partner had accidentally got her good. That should be plenty for a few experiments, right? I don’t want to have to go get more, I hate going to Sunagakure.”

Kabuto rolled his eyes as he examined the vile, “I should be able to get five tries from this, if we still can’t get it after that we may need to conduct further research.”

Suigetsu watched curiously as Kabuto took out five small vials and poured and even amount of blood into each one. With a small smirk, Kabuto then placed three of the vials into a small chest before placing the remaining two onto a scroll. His eyes widened as he watched Kabuto perform a number of hand seals before the blood began to glow. As the glow dimmed, the blood became lavender in colour.

“The base is ready, now we just need to add the rest of the dna. It should be receptive to the other samples now.”

Suigetsu nodded as he asked, “Which samples do you want? I couldn’t get much for most of the other samples, I mean some of those guys have probably never bleed in their lives.”

Kabuto raised a brow as he said, “You can pick the combination for this one, I will try to see the limits of what this can handle. I will take some of each sample and place it into this one, you pick four of the samples to place into that one.”

Suigetsu smirked as he looked at all the vials in front of him and wondered how to make the best kid. He closed his eyes and quickly grabbed the first vial his hand touched. His smirk fell as he read the label, ‘Aburame Shino’. Looking back at his other options, his smirk returned as he decided to mix the blood of some ninja that used helping hands that were part of them during battle. He quickly grabbed two more vials labelled, ‘Inuzuka Kiba’ and ‘Sabaku no Gaara’. Suigetsu shrugged as he dumped the contents of the vials into the first one as he saw Kabuto do a moment before. His eyes widened as he watched Kabuto proform similar hand signs as before causing both vials to glow bright blue before slowly fading into a pale red.

“So now what happens Kabuto?”

Kabuto gently took both vials into his hands as he said, “I place one into the large tank and this one can wait. Once we observe the results of the full mixed tube, then we will try the one you mixed. This test will determine how we proceed.”

Suigetsu nodded as he asked, “How long until we know?”

Kabuto gently poured the contents of his vial into the large tank and sealed it shut before performing more hand signs. He placed his hands against the glass causing the tank to glow with a light green colour before the light dimmed returning to its previous bluish hue.


	2. The fate of the first

Suigetsu peeked into the medical experimentation room and eyed the large tank in wonder as he watched the small floating lump that had formed. It had been 6 months since they placed the first vial into the tank, Kabuto told him that it was forming on schedule so far. His eyes widened as his ears picked up the screeching of one of the machines. Flinching, he quickly covered his ears as the sound became unbearable for him. His panicked gaze locked on Kabuto, and he watched as the glasses-wearing ninja simply powered down the machines attached to the tank and began to write on his clipboard. Suigetsu’s eyes narrowed at the male, he didn’t even try to keep the kid alive.

“Suigetsu, come dispose of the corpse while I get the machines ready for the next one.”

Suigetsu quickly made his way over to Kabuto, not breaking his glare. He had hoped that Kabuto hadn’t picked up on him being around. With shaky hands Suigetsu took a small towel and wrapped it around the tiny lump before marching outside the base with it. He knew what ‘get rid’ of it meant, but he decided he wanted to give the poor thing a resting place. Slowly walking to the nearby woods, he found a younger tree and decided this would be the marker for the grave. He gently set the towel down beside him and performed hand signs to activate his waterball to dig into the ground. As soon as the hole was made, he gently placed the towel inside of it and pushed the dirt back into the hole before walking back to the base. 

“Suigetsu, I need you to finish cleaning the desk. I must report this to Lord Orochimaru.”

Suigetsu nodded slowly as he watched Kabuto leave the room. His purple eyes gazed over at the large tank. Before he knew it, his legs carried him over to it. He gently placed his pale hand against the glass and narrowed his eyes in determination.

“I will keep you from the same fate as the first. I promise.”

Suigetsu hesitantly moved away from the tank to clean Kabuto’s mess.


	3. First Born

“So, if it survives, who exactly will care for it, my lord?” 

Kabuto’s onyx eyes remained glued to the small body forming inside the tube in front of him.

“Well if it survives, we can have Suigetsu be responsible for it.”

Kabuto nodded at the man behind him as he asked, “So my lord, you were also aware of Suigetsu’s nightly visits to the tank.”

Orochimaru nodded as his gaze shifted to Kabuto, “Of course, he speaks to it for two hours every evening. I believe he has grown to care for it since it was first activated by the jutsu.”

Kabuto nodded as he said, “I believed the same. Well, his devotion will be useful to ensure that your new vessel grows to fruition.”

He watched as Orochimaru chuckled, “Or it may become a problem when the time comes, we shall see. I do however believe for now that he should be the one to take charge of its care, you can even let him name it.”

Kabuto smirked as he said, “Always the cruel one my lord, but I shall inform him when it is complete. Once it has survived for three months, I will begin the second. Would four vessel choices be sufficient, Lord Orochimaru?”

Orochimaru nodded as he said, “Yes, that way they are disposable.”

Kabuto nodded as he said, “It will take three more years for all four to be created, but keeping the vessel ages close will mean you can take any of them when the time comes as well as to have spares in case you are harmed.”

Orochimaru chuckled as he murmured, “Now who is the cruel one Kabuto?”

Kabuto smirked as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and said, “I will begin extracting it as soon as Suigetsu returns from the market with the items I sent him for.”

Orochimaru nodded as he exited the room, only to be replaced ten minutes later by Suigetsu.

Suigetsu yawned as he looked at Kabuto, “Hey, Kabuto, I’m finished with shopping. I put everything where you asked. Need anything else, or am I done for the day?”

Kabuto nodded keeping his back to Suigetsu as he said, “Of course, you are free to go about your day unless you are interested in assisting me in releasing the vessel. You will be in charge of managing the care of it.”

Suigetsu bit his lip as he said, “You do realise she is not an it, right?”

Kabuto shrugged as he murmured, “I frankly don’t care. The creature will be in your care, you may name it and treat it as you please, Lord Orochimaru only requires the vessel to be kept alive, strong, and in good health.”

Suigetsu nodded as he said, “I accept the responsibility and would like to assist.”

Kabuto smirked as he began to shut down the machines, “Suigetsu, go get some towels and some blankets.”

Suigetsu rushed around the compound to gather the items Kabuto asked for and quickly made his way back into the medical chamber. His eyes widened as he saw the small baby on the examination table. He scampered over to the table and without thinking about it, he began to dry the baby off stifling her soft cries immediately.

“Well, I guess that works for getting it to quiet down.”

Suigetsu shot a quick glare over at Kabuto before looking down at the small baby going, “Her name is Kaori, Kabuto.”

Kabuto’s smirk widened as he watched Suigetsu gently wrap Kaori in a blanket, “You can keep her in your quarters until she is older.”

Suigetsu nodded as he continued to take in the tiny creature in his arms. His feet began to move him towards his room as he examined her. Her tiny pale blue eyes looked into his larger purple eyes. His lips formed into a soft smile as he took in her pale face in contrast to her small tuft of red and brown hair. He gently laid the small child on the centre of his large bed and chuckled as she began to cry softly.

His eyes softened as he watched her, “I’m sorry little one, but I have to get you some of the clothes I got for you. So you are just going to have to deal with being out of my arms for the time being.”

After grabbing the items he needed, Suigetsu placed a diaper on her under a light purple onesie. He smiled as she curled up in his arms and drifted off to sleep. 

Suigetsu slowly laid down on his bed and held her on his chest as he murmured, “You are the cutest thing I have ever seen...You’re so tiny...I promise to make sure you thrive little one...My little Kaori...I’ll kill anyone who hurts you, anyone you want me to...my little princess...”


	4. Papa and Kaori

“Kaori!”

Suigetsu glared as he chased the small four-year-old around the compound. This had become a daily routine for them.

“Get back here young lady! That does not belong to you!”

His pace quickened as he tried to grab his kunai pouch from her. She somehow managed to steal it right off his leg, again!

“I just wanna play Papa! You said I could!”

Kaori slipped just out of his reach again as she stopped abruptly to duck under his legs and change direction. Looking at the time, Suigetsu realised they had been doing this for an hour. He smiled softly as he dropped into his liquefied form and caught her. He smirked as he resolidified holding his pouch in his right hand and the small girl under his left arm.

“Caught you, princess! Now, how about we go eat lunch? I have to feed your siblings as well.”

Kaori pouted in his arms as she grumbled, “I don’t get a choice Papa, so why ask?”

Suigetsu chuckled as he said, “It is the illusion of choice little one. I let you believe you have a choice by asking.”

Kaori crossed her little arms as she grumbled, “Can I at least help feed Kimiko this time?”

Suigetsu nodded as he said, “Sure, but you have to finish your food first. After lunch you have to go see Uncle Kabuto, then Lord Orochimaru wants to see how our training is going. I need you to be your best today, and if you pass your tests today we can go buy your favourite cookies.”

Kaori brightened up as she excitedly cheered. She hated her exam days, but she loved the cookies that her Papa would get her when she did well on them.


End file.
